Love again
by twilight-babiiee-09
Summary: What if alice and jasper were both knew each other before they both changed? What happens when they meet again? i'm crap at summaries but please read! rated T for some chapters just in case
1. Preface

**Love Again**

**Preface **

**Apov**

It was the summer of 1934, and it was the best summer of my life. It was surprising how fastlife changed after that.

The fact that it was the best summer ever – for me at least – was down to the one boy who never thought that i was crazy like all the other boys always do. The one boy who was nice to me and stuck up for me when people called me a freak, or pushed me in the street, and tripped me and called me names in the school corridor. but also my first and only boyfriend. My Jasper.

But he had to leave.

He had signed up for the Confederate Army. He was 17 and only a year older than me, he wasn't old enough to join.

But i knew how much it would mean to him to join. Also it was his dream to be in the army and i didn't want to stop him from achieving it.

It ripped me in two when he had to leave, but that was nothing compared to what hit me next. I felt like i was crushed when i was told he would never return.

I'd never forget my Jasper though, not even if I live a hundred years. How could I forget him when I gave him my soul? My Jasper is still out there, i know it. And some day we will be reunited. Not today but some day...

**This is my first fanfic so please please review and tell me whether you think i should continue it or not!!! i'll update as soon as if you think i should!!! **


	2. Stranger

**

* * *

**

i own twilight and all the characters hahahahaaa no only joking i wish though

Twilight disclaimer!!

Thanks to the few people who have reviewed my story or added it to your story alerts or favourites or added me to your story alerts your all soo kind!! please help me get more reviews!!

**Love Again**

**Chapter 2**

**Jpov**

I like Biloxi. its a great place.

i was worried at first about moving here, i dont know why though i've always been a people person. my dad just says i must be a really charismatic person, and easy to like.

i guess in a way it is kind of true. as soon as we got here the neighbours were round and making friends. theres some really nice people here.

i've already got a big group of mates and am signed on to the football team.

Aidan was funny.

he was just telling me about the school i would be going to soon, i wasnt really paying attention.i mean what would be the point, i was leaving soon, going to join the army. i had gotten a letter this morning from the recruiting office, saying i had been accepted. i didnt have to leave for at least another 2 months no more than 3. i could'nt wait. i had always wanted to be in the military. ever since i was 9 anyway. i am 17 now, still too young to join but they didnt know that. i was quite tall for my age and quite mature compared to some other people age. thats how i got in because i am quite tall.

i had messy honey blonde hair, blue eyes and my skin was slighty tanned. i wasn't really big and bulky, in fact i am kind of lanky, but i did have muscles and was quite strong. i was a fast runner as well.

i was still caught up in my thinking as aidan moved on to his next topic, or as he seemed to think the most important and interesting. Girls.

this topic seemed to make me even more bored than before. instead of even listening to him slag off the girls he'd spilt up with or thought was weird and never gone out with, i just let my mind wander.

* * *

i seemed like it was about a week later when he finally stopped talking about the girls in our year. but it wasn't it was only half an hour later.

"...oh yh and jasper, i'd stay away from alice brandon if i was you, now she is a freak."

maybe he wasn't finished yet then.

"why?"

It was jack that answered this time, i never heard him speak before, he was a really quiet person but he sounded really annoyed when he spoke.

"because back before she moved here, she was in a mental asylum for 3 years. she never spoke to anyone when she did get here. except jessica. she told jessica everything - who told everyone it all-"

"she told everyone her biggest secrets, that is below the belt. she must be a really stuck up bitch to do-"

"dont you dare talk about my girlfriend like that, you dont know anything yet, you've only just moved here!"

"look aidan i'm sorry. i didnt know, ok. but that is really unfair-"

"speak of the devil there she is, and she's looking at you jazz"

"maybe shes got a crush on you" i shot a glare towards jack and aidan who were laughing there arses off

"and so what if she has! whats it got to do with you!" i was quite angry now " i'm going to go talk to her if thats alright with you!"

i started to walk across the street at a slow pace. it was the first time i had actually looked at her.

she had on a pair of white skinny jeans with a black tank top that fit snuggly to her body shape. she was also wearing a pair of black ballet flats and an over the shoulder black leather handbag. her skin was pale in contrast with her coal black hair, it was spiking up in all directions around her heart shaped face. her eyes were a bright blue even from over here though i could see the pain and fear in them. as i looked closer i could see that her arms were slim and also pale but covered in small purple blotches. bruises.

she looked back towards her friends at that moment said something to them and then ran off towards the park.

when i got to her friends i asked them where she went only to be told that she had a doctors appointment. i asked again but got the same answer. i guessed that she had ran off because of me and she must have told them to tell me this.

but i'm not that dumb. who would run into the park when they had a doctors appointment especially when the doctors is down the street in the opposite direction. i said thanks to her friends even though they hadn't really helped much and ran in to the park.

i couldn't find her anywhere at first so i thought that she must have been hiding from me but i dont give up that easily and it was getting dark. not the best time to be for a young woman to be alone in the park. which made me even more determined to find her...

* * *

**Apov**

_"Alice there you are!" i heard an unfamiliar voice a few feet behind me. it sounded rough and sarcastic though, and i knew i should be afraid._

_"I've been looking for you"_

i was right to be afraid, i turned to see who it was only to wish i hadnt. i didnt recognise the voice but i did recognise the face. it was a very familiar face, a flawless pale white face, with scarlett eyes, framed with long mousy brown hair scraped back into a ponytail. a face that was too beautiful to be human - it had to be James's face. of course it was james. James was the reason i had been put into the asylum - _cringe_ - he had found me walking home one day and had started to walk towards me, then before i even had the chance to think of what was happening he had slung me over his shoulder and was running full speed into the woods around my old home.

i still remember that evening with perfect clarity, and every word he'd spoken to me.

_flashback - in the woods_

_" w-w-who a-are y-you?"_

_"its always the same opening question with you humans isn't it?" he was smiling at me, no not smiling it was too evil to be a smile while i was sitting, hands tied behind my back, on the forest floor_

_" why have yo-"_

_"why have i got you here? well you caught me at a bad i was hunting and well you smell simply mouthwateringly gorgeous - i just couldn't resist"_

_"what do you mean you were hunting?" i couldn't even try to disguise to terror in my tone _

_"like i was said i was hunting" there was something about the colour of eyes that immediately told me he wasn't lieing making me even more afraid_

_"what are you?"_

_"what do you mean by that?"_

_"well humans dont run that fast and they dont have red eyes and hunt hum- _gasps_ - oh my god i know what you are!"_

_"well then are you going to tell me what ever you seem to thing i am then - if i'm not human?"_

_"your a - a vampire aren't you?"_

_"very good - now tell me your name"_

_"go die!" i shouted at_

_"you really should'nt have said that you stupid little cow" after he said that he struck a huge blow to the left half of my face that knocked the breath out of me and sent me sprawling across the floor. it felt as thought his hand was made of iron it was so hard. i was too shocked to do anything, even to cry._

_"theres more from where that came from! now tell me your name!"_

_"alice" i was still breathless from the last hit_

_"good now i'll tell you my name - james. not that you'll need to know since you'll be dead soon"_

_before i had the chance to even wince at what i heard there was a deafening crash that sounded like two rocks colliding in a rock slide, then there was two cold hands - bearly touching me at all but enough for me to guess there was another vampire there - untieing the rope that bound my wrists together._

_" go quickly! get home as fast as you can! run! get out of here!"_

_i ran as quickly as i could through the woods not knowing where i was going and stumbling often. finally i broke through the last of the bushes just a little way down the lane from home. i ran in to find no-one home..._

_end of flashback_

"James!"

"yes alice, i can see you still remember me, thats good. but i'm afraid thats not so good for you, after that last time i've been thinking of a way to get you back, to kill you."

a shiver made its way down my spine, and a gasp escaped from my mouth. my throat was dry and i was frozen still. i didnt dare to move.

"i would have gotten to you earlier though, if you hadn't been released from the mental asylum. but when i tried to follow your scent, it stopped in the middle of the carpark, that made it so much harder to find you, and that made me mad."

i knew i wouldn't be able to escape from him again, last time it was pure luck but this time i would need a miracle.

"but what made me even madder, alice, is that you tried to tell my secret. however no one believed you did they, not even your parents or friends, they thought you stupid, didnt they. and your parents, they still look at you, and you can see the reproachful look they have in their eyes, they dont love you any more."

i knew it was true. it was like a huge blow, because i knew it was true. even megan and jenny looked at me like at any moment i might just break down. they knew everything about me, but even though they were supposed to be my best friends, they didnt believe me either. i couldn't stop a tear from rolling down my face. i couldn't even deny anything he said.

"no one would care about it if i killed you now, would they? no. no one would even notice you'd disappeared."

the tears were were coming now thick and heavy, nearly blinding me, they were coming so fast. yet again i knew he was right.

"now alice come here and i will kill you that much faster, you will hardly feel anything. and it will get rid of your pain." he was doing his famous evil smile, the one i had seen in my nightmares so many times, and behind my eyelids everytime i closed my eyes.

my throat was dry and the tears were choking me. but i knew what i had to do, if i wanted to even try to get away.

he must have seen what i was planning through my eyes because he said "dont even think about screaming, alice, or i will kill you slowly and painfully, before i drain you of your blood."

although my throat was dry and i knew i probably wouldnt be able to come up with much volume, i screamed my loudest.

"you stupid little cow, what did i tell you!" he slapped me with almighty strength, cutting off my scream and knocking me to the floor, i hit my head hard on a rock."i will get you someday alice, just remember that!" when i looked up he was gone, but my vision was blurred, i was blacking out.

i felt like i was being dragged under water, all i could see was black, and i couldn't open my eyes. i could here my name being shouted but it sounded muffled and quiet, not that i could answer them.

"Alice! alice are you alright! answer me! please!" it wasn't a voice i knew but it comforted me, it wasn't long before i was pulled under by the darkness.

_

* * *

_

**Jpov**

i heard a girl screaming just around the corner in the park now, and even though i didnt know her, i knew it was alice, and i felt that i had to protect her.

i raced around the corner. the first thing i saw was alice crumpled up on the floor a small pool of blood on the floor around her head "Alice! alice are you alright! answer me! please!"

as i got closer to her i noticed the blood was dripping from a large cut above her right eyebrow. she also had a big dark purple bruise across her cheek bone one that had just started to darken, a nasty spilt lip and and blackened eye.

i quickly yanked my shirt off and held it to her cut slowing the blood flow. was about to pick her up when, her friends come flying round the corner.

"Alice! what have you done to her!" her friend screamed at me.

"i haven't done anything! i came round the corner after hearing her scream and found her like this."

"i think shes unconsious, i need to get her to the hospital, can you show me where it is, quickly."

"yh come on this way, do you want me to hold that on her head, or are you okay"

"I'm okay, but thanks for offering."

"its okay, i just hope she'll be okay."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

i was at the hospital now, sat her room, waiting for her to come around. she'd had to have 7 stitches to close she cut above her eye.

i dont know why but it made my heart ache, to see her hurt.

the bruise on hear face had gon ejust a little lighter but it had left the left half of her face swollen.

alices friends had gone home about an hour ago and had promised to tell her parents. they aren't here yet though which gives me the impression that her parents dont care, or that her friends didnt tell them. either way they should be here by now.

i wanted to be here when she woke up to find out what had happened, who had hurt her and why. but that could wait i wanted to ask her if she was alright, put my arm around her and comfort her, but something told me she wouldn't want that, and that it was partly my fault she had ran into the park.

If i hadn't have started to walk after her she might not have found the need to run, she wouldn't have been attacked...

"Jasper?"

at first i was alarmed because i was so caught up in my thoughts i hadn't noticed her wake. then i felt upset that someone could hurt someone as little and kind as alice, or even hate her. who cares about her past, i'm interested in her present and future.

"yh its me."

then i felt angry her parents should be here. they should be the ones who care and stay by her side for her to wake, so she doesn't wake alone and scared. not that i'm bothered it's me here for her but they should be aswell.

"what are you doing here, and where are my parents? not i dont want you here."

"well your friends went to get them about an hour ago and they still are not here i'm sorry. and i'm here because i was the one that found you and brought you here, and i - i care for you. i hate seeing you hurt right now. and its killing me not to be able to pull you up into a big hug and-"

"well then why dont you pull me in to a big hug then i could do with one, and since your the only one here, and you saved me i think you deserve one so thank you"

"well your ...erm... welcome. and just so your know i do mean it when i say i care for you. and i'm glad i saved you."

I gave her a big hug. she had a sweet talcom powdery smell, and her hair was soft against my cheek. i felt a wet patch forming on my shoulder, i pulled back a bit so i could look at her beautiful face, but what i didn't expect was for her to throw herself at me, she kissed me on the lips but before i had chance to react she pulled back and apologized.

"oh i'm so sorry i didn't mean for that to happen, its jus-"

i silenced her with a soft kiss back, her lips moved with mine, soft and warm, but before long the kiss was more intense, harder, more pleasurable.

"Ah-em" we broke apart instantly both of us looking towards the door bashfully.

a man with a face like thunder, and a small woman stood looking at us, anger plain on their faces.

"Alice! who is this boy?!"...

**i changed the chapter a bit from what it was to try and improve it a bit, and i ended with a cliff hanger yayy!! but anyways please please please review!!!**


	3. James

**

* * *

**

i own twilight and all the characters hahahahaaa no only joking i wish though

Twilight disclaimer!!

Thanks to the few people who have reviewed my story or added it to your story alerts or favourites or added me to your story alerts your all soo kind!! please help me get more reviews!!

**Love Again**

**Chapter 2**

**Jpov**

I like Biloxi. its a great place.

i was worried at first about moving here, i dont know why though i've always been a people person. my dad just says i must be a really charismatic person, and easy to like.

i guess in a way it is kind of true. as soon as we got here the neighbours were round and making friends. theres some really nice people here.

i've already got a big group of mates and am signed on to the football team.

Aidan was funny.

he was just telling me about the school i would be going to soon, i wasnt really paying attention.i mean what would be the point, i was leaving soon, going to join the army. i had gotten a letter this morning from the recruiting office, saying i had been accepted. i didnt have to leave for at least another 2 months no more than 3. i could'nt wait. i had always wanted to be in the military. ever since i was 9 anyway. i am 17 now, still too young to join but they didnt know that. i was quite tall for my age and quite mature compared to some other people age. thats how i got in because i am quite tall.

i had messy honey blonde hair, blue eyes and my skin was slighty tanned. i wasn't really big and bulky, in fact i am kind of lanky, but i did have muscles and was quite strong. i was a fast runner as well.

i was still caught up in my thinking as aidan moved on to his next topic, or as he seemed to think the most important and interesting. Girls.

this topic seemed to make me even more bored than before. instead of even listening to him slag off the girls he'd spilt up with or thought was weird and never gone out with, i just let my mind wander.

* * *

i seemed like it was about a week later when he finally stopped talking about the girls in our year. but it wasn't it was only half an hour later.

"...oh yh and jasper, i'd stay away from alice brandon if i was you, now she is a freak."

maybe he wasn't finished yet then.

"why?"

It was jack that answered this time, i never heard him speak before, he was a really quiet person but he sounded really annoyed when he spoke.

"because back before she moved here, she was in a mental asylum for 3 years. she never spoke to anyone when she did get here. except jessica. she told jessica everything - who told everyone it all-"

"she told everyone her biggest secrets, that is below the belt. she must be a really stuck up bitch to do-"

"dont you dare talk about my girlfriend like that, you dont know anything yet, you've only just moved here!"

"look aidan i'm sorry. i didnt know, ok. but that is really unfair-"

"speak of the devil there she is, and she's looking at you jazz"

"maybe shes got a crush on you" i shot a glare towards jack and aidan who were laughing there arses off

"and so what if she has! whats it got to do with you!" i was quite angry now " i'm going to go talk to her if thats alright with you!"

i started to walk across the street at a slow pace. it was the first time i had actually looked at her.

she had on a pair of white skinny jeans with a black tank top that fit snuggly to her body shape. she was also wearing a pair of black ballet flats and an over the shoulder black leather handbag. her skin was pale in contrast with her coal black hair, it was spiking up in all directions around her heart shaped face. her eyes were a bright blue even from over here though i could see the pain and fear in them. as i looked closer i could see that her arms were slim and also pale but covered in small purple blotches. bruises.

she looked back towards her friends at that moment said something to them and then ran off towards the park.

when i got to her friends i asked them where she went only to be told that she had a doctors appointment. i asked again but got the same answer. i guessed that she had ran off because of me and she must have told them to tell me this.

but i'm not that dumb. who would run into the park when they had a doctors appointment especially when the doctors is down the street in the opposite direction. i said thanks to her friends even though they hadn't really helped much and ran in to the park.

i couldn't find her anywhere at first so i thought that she must have been hiding from me but i dont give up that easily and it was getting dark. not the best time to be for a young woman to be alone in the park. which made me even more determined to find her...

* * *

**Apov**

_"Alice there you are!" i heard an unfamiliar voice a few feet behind me. it sounded rough and sarcastic though, and i knew i should be afraid._

_"I've been looking for you"_

i was right to be afraid, i turned to see who it was only to wish i hadnt. i didnt recognise the voice but i did recognise the face. it was a very familiar face, a flawless pale white face, with scarlett eyes, framed with long mousy brown hair scraped back into a ponytail. a face that was too beautiful to be human - it had to be James's face. of course it was james. James was the reason i had been put into the asylum - _cringe_ - he had found me walking home one day and had started to walk towards me, then before i even had the chance to think of what was happening he had slung me over his shoulder and was running full speed into the woods around my old home.

i still remember that evening with perfect clarity, and every word he'd spoken to me.

_flashback - in the woods_

_" w-w-who a-are y-you?"_

_"its always the same opening question with you humans isn't it?" he was smiling at me, no not smiling it was too evil to be a smile while i was sitting, hands tied behind my back, on the forest floor_

_" why have yo-"_

_"why have i got you here? well you caught me at a bad i was hunting and well you smell simply mouthwateringly gorgeous - i just couldn't resist"_

_"what do you mean you were hunting?" i couldn't even try to disguise to terror in my tone _

_"like i was said i was hunting" there was something about the colour of eyes that immediately told me he wasn't lieing making me even more afraid_

_"what are you?"_

_"what do you mean by that?"_

_"well humans dont run that fast and they dont have red eyes and hunt hum- _gasps_ - oh my god i know what you are!"_

_"well then are you going to tell me what ever you seem to thing i am then - if i'm not human?"_

_"your a - a vampire aren't you?"_

_"very good - now tell me your name"_

_"go die!" i shouted at_

_"you really should'nt have said that you stupid little cow" after he said that he struck a huge blow to the left half of my face that knocked the breath out of me and sent me sprawling across the floor. it felt as thought his hand was made of iron it was so hard. i was too shocked to do anything, even to cry._

_"theres more from where that came from! now tell me your name!"_

_"alice" i was still breathless from the last hit_

_"good now i'll tell you my name - james. not that you'll need to know since you'll be dead soon"_

_before i had the chance to even wince at what i heard there was a deafening crash that sounded like two rocks colliding in a rock slide, then there was two cold hands - bearly touching me at all but enough for me to guess there was another vampire there - untieing the rope that bound my wrists together._

_" go quickly! get home as fast as you can! run! get out of here!"_

_i ran as quickly as i could through the woods not knowing where i was going and stumbling often. finally i broke through the last of the bushes just a little way down the lane from home. i ran in to find no-one home..._

_end of flashback_

i did the only thing i knew how to do, but i knew i would soon regret it. i screamed as loud as i could manage.

"Alice! Alice!" another voice i didn't recognise but i knew at once it was a voice i could trust.

_

* * *

_

**Jpov**

i heard a girl screaming just around the corner in the park now, and even though i didnt know her i knew it was alice and i felt bound to protect her.

i raced around the corner shouting as i went "Alice! Alice!"

just as i got around the corner and into view i saw a man running away quite fast and a girl crumpled on the floor there were no witnesses. i ran over and heard her quiet sobs.

"alice? are you okay?" i was almost whispering as i didnt want to frighten her even more

"do i look okay to you" she snapped but fell into my arms crying even harder, i got up pulling her towards a bench and sat her on my lap just rocking us both slowly and patting her back trying to sooth her.i was sure how long we sat there but it was a little while later after he sobs had stopped that i heard approaching footsteps - someone running towards us. it was only her friends.

"Alice! Alice are you alright! we heard you screa-" they both glared towards me as i stopped them mid sentence

"sshhh, shes sleeping" i answered them back

"well what happened then? we heard alice screaming" they weren't glaring now and was a lot quieter

"i'm not quite sure, i heard her scream ran towards the sound and found her crumpled on the floor crying"

"oh okay we'd best get her home then - oh but how can we!"

"dont worry i'll carry her shes really light, but you'd better show me the way please"

* * *

After i took alice home, i went to my own house which was on the same street.

i was in my bedroom just thinking about all the things that had happened tonight, but mostly thinking of alice and everything i'd learned about her today. tiny little alice, and i couldnt help but feel sorry for her, she only had the two friends, everyone seemed to hate her for something that happened before she'd even moved here and from what i'd seen of her parents they didnt even bother with her anymore, they didnt love her, they just acted like she didnt exist.

everyone else might have given up on her but i wouldn't. i'd be here for alice. always.

**well hope you like it i hope to update soon. please please please review you'll make me a very happy person =] and if you have any ideas of what i could put in the next chapter i would be grateful cause i'm getting a bit of writters block =l please review**


	4. Visions

****

sorry its taken so long for me write again i've had writers block and i couldnt think of anything. this was my friend alice's idea for chapter 3, i hope you like it! also i changed the 2nd chapter a bit so dont get confused with how different this chapter is from the end of the 1st one

**twilight disclaimer :(**

**Love again**

**chapter 3 **

**_Jpov_**

_i silenced her with a soft kiss back, her lips moved with mine, soft and warm, but before long the kiss was more intense, harder, more pleasurable._

_"Ah-em" we broke apart instantly both of us looking towards the door bashfully._

_a man with a face like thunder, and a small woman stood looking at us, anger plain on their faces._

_"Alice! who is this boy?!"..._

* * *

**APov**

i woke early, suprised, because at first i didnt remember where i was, or what had happened. then it all came flooding back to me.

I couldn't believe that jasper had felt the same way as me! he was so good looking and me, well i'm plain, anyway we were kissing when my mum and dad walked in. i couldn't believe it they couldn't be arsed to come see if i was alright straight away, no, instead they come in when i'm kissing the hottest boy i've ever met, while at the same time layed in the same bed! Bad timing or what!

Jasper had gone home an hour ago to change his clothes and get some proper food.

That left me with a lot of thinking time, and thinking time was not something i wanted, not after what had happened.

i always knew that james would come back, it was inevitable. but i couldn't believe he'd just left me like that, he could have easily killed me in no time at all.

i had a banging head ache and had had to have 15 stitches to close the gash. i also had a big, round, purple bruise on my cheek.

That was another thing what was i supposed to tell everyone. i couldnt say it was a vampire again, nobody would believe me anyway. and i couldn't go back to a mental asylum, i just couldn't cope with it again. everyone looking at me like i'm going to explode and attack someone at any given moment, being watched every second of the day and night. wondering if anyone will ever get me out. it was my own personal hell there. and i'm not going back...

* * *

_"alice? alice! Where are you alice! help me! alice?! ali-..."_

i shot bolt upright in the hospital bed. was i dreaming! or have i seen the future!

it hit me out of the blue, this vision that was so clear almost like i have just watched it happen.

it was horrible, jasper was layed on the floor james standing over him as i ran away, then james bent down and cut off jaspers shouts with a gurgle. then the vision ended.

It was too real i had to get out of here and find jasper. there might be a way to stop that from happening.

i pulled off all the drips and moniters hastily, no doubt the doctors would be along soon enough. i quickly got dressed in the clothes layed beside the bed for me from my parentsi snuck out of the room and into the corridor, i needed to get out of here without being noticed. i heard my parents talking to a nurse in the next corridor. shit.

"Alice? what are you doing out of your room? you need to rest." the nurse that talked to me looked slightly annoyed "come on dear lets get back."

"i cant i've got to find jasper! please! let me go!" i tried to dodge around her but she was too quick.

"No your going back to your room. now come on!"she was very annoyed now.

"Fine then, if i have to-" i barged her out the way and ran right past my suprised mum and dad. boy i was going to be in a lot of trouble later.

"oh no you dont, alice get back here! NOW!" My mum, dad and the nurse chasing me down the corridors. i ran round the corridor, straight into jasper. i knocked us both to the floor.

"whoa alice whats wrong" jasper sounded quite worried.

"jasper quick we've got to get out of here! quick!" my parents were running down the corridor towards us now.

after jasper had stood us both up straight, i grabbed he hand and started pulling him down the corridor, we ran right outside into the blaring sunlight.

"alice can you tell me what exactly is wrong!"

"in a minute! just keep running please"

we ran in to the park where we was last night when james came back, i hated being here so soon but i'm alright jasper is with me.

we sat down on the bench. i knew it wouldn't be long before the questions started. i wasn't ready to answer them yet. i didn't have my answers.

"jasper"

"yh, alice?"

"kiss me again like you did last night. please?"

this time the kiss lasted longer, and it was so sweet, i could almost taste the love pouring out of him and in to this kiss. but this time we were interupted by someone entirely different...

please dont let my vision be true was the first thought i had, closely followed by please let jasper escape and be safe.

"well alice aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend..."

**what do you think do you like it! i ended it with a cliffy, i'm really proud! hope you like it and please review!!**


	5. Kidnapped

**Love Again **

**Chapter 4 APov**

_Previously:_

_"well, Well what have we got here? alice arent you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?..."_

"James!"

"wait, alice how do you know him? is he the one who hurt you yesterday?! because if he is!"

"jasper no!! dont go near him please! its what he wants, he wants to hurt me."

"alice i think you've got that wrong darling, i want to KILL you." he was walking towards me, his eyes burning a bright, bloody crimson colour, that chilled me to the bones.

i didnt really realise jasper shouting at me until he was already running full speed towards james yelling run. my mind was incoherent until i realised where exactly i had seen this happening, my vision earlier at the hospital. i knew i couldnt run, even if i'd wanted to, my legs were too numb with fear. i couldnt live without knowing jasper was still alive no matter what it cost me.

before i could think any further, i heard a low evil laugh. the next thing i saw was not what was happening infront of me but another seen altogether, i was back in the hospital, sat next to jasper with heavy tears pouring down my cheeks, his body completely motionless, his alabaster skin an unusual shade pale white. but he wasnt dead, because he opened his eyes, and they were the same stomach churning shade of red as james'.

then the vision changed back to reality. at that moment james launched jasper at a tree...

"NOO!!! Jasper!"

before i had even had the chance to run towards jasper, james had his stone cold arms in a unbreakable grip iron around my waist.

"where do you think your going, beautiful."

"why dont you have a seat, a front row seat, while i take care of your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend."

"NOO! JAMES PLEASE! JUST LEAVE JASPER ALONE!"

i wasnt sure if james was bluffing or not to hurt me further, but his eyes told me that he was being totally honest. fear gripped me while james bent the metal arm rests of the bench into hand cuffs around my wrists. jasper was just coming round on the floor. i seriously wanted to scream at him to run but i couldnt because james had ripped a thick strip off the bottom of my skirt, and gagged me with it.

"now you be a good girl and be quiet alice, and i will kill you quicker instead of torturing you, eh, how about it, is it a deal. and since you cant say anything i'll take that as a yes."

"Jake, let her go, or else!"

"Jasper isnt it. my name is james. JAMES. get it right next time. and or else what."

"well james, for one i couldnt care less what your name is and two your messing with the girl i love."

just hearing jasper say he loves me was enough to make me brave enough and strong enough to pull my hands free of the twisted metal clamping my hands down. i pulled the rag off my head so i was no longer gagged, i didnt want to run away but it was the only way to get james to follow me and leave jasper alone.

i quickly ran in the opposite way to jasper. when i was about 50 feet away from jasper, who was layed on the floor in a small heap, with james circling him, i shouted just loud enough that james would hear me and no one else would. i couldnt let anyone else get hurt because of me.

"james" i said it with a taunting edge to my voice "i think that your getting the wrong person, because i'm over here."

i knew it wouldnt be long before he was after me so i started to run.

* * *

**JPov**

my head was banging. and i was slouched down under the tree, how did i get here?

that was the first thought in my head, then i all came flooding back.

i finally saw her sat on the bench gagged with a thick strand of her skirt. her hands were all tangled up in the bent iron on the bench, that was the stangest part, the metal bent in a perfect, but tight curve around her slim wrists.

i was wondering where james had gone, when i felt a hand tight around my neck. james' hand was ice cold and rock hard.

it was getting harder and harder to breathe as his hold on my throat got tighter and tighter, i didnt mind dying, especially for my true love alice. but dying just for her to die after, that i did mind.

i hadnt really been paying much attention to what was going on, only to my breathing, but when i looked up again i saw that alice had escaped. she was standing about 50 maybe 60 feet away and appeared to be shouting something, i couldnt hear her.

James dropped me to the ground obviously angered by her escape and started to chase my little alice through the park with such speed that i could only just see him.

i knew she'd never get away not with him running at that speed and i knew there would be nothing i could do to stop it.

i heard a scream not far away but the sound was cut off quickly, before i had time to react they were both stood in front of me. he was holding her tightly round her torso and arms so she couldnt wriggle free and had his hand over her mouth. i could see the terror in her eyes, but there was nothing i could do.

"say goodbye jasper! because you wont be seeing alice again!"

before i had the chance to move they were gone. love, life, meaning gone.

i tried to go after them but he'd moved so fast i didnt know which direction they'd gone in.

"ALICE! AALICE! ALICE" i knew it was a waste of time shouting her with how fast they'd gone, but i couldnt just give up could i...

* * *

**APov**

i couldnt shout back to him, and it broke my heart to hear the pain in his voice.

i guess he meant it when he said he loved me.

LOVED. isnt it ironic that when you finally find your little bit of happiness, after so many years of pain and suffering, that fate just snatches it back after one day.

i knew that i loved him and we were meant for each other from the word go, but fate didnt agree. we dont agree on a lot of things.

and thats the reason i love walking in the rain, because nobody even notices your crying, heart broken and lonely. huh, lonely, thats all i've ever felt. except those few short moments i had alone with jasper. he made me feel loved, happy, and no longer lonely. he fixed my long forgotten, broken heart.

i now i'm going to die. and that little bit of happiness is over...

**well thats the fourth chapter up. i'll update again soon, hope you like this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Cells

**Twilight disclaimer *sigh***

**me : scream if you cant wait for new moon!!**

**half a million fans : WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Love Again - chapter 5 Apov**

i didnt have a clue where i was. but what was obvious, i was alone.

i didnt regret the choice to save Jasper, i only regretted i didnt do it sooner.

i knew we shouldnt have gone back to the park, it was the sort of place where he'd wait for me, knowing that sooner or later i would go back. i'd never have got away anyway. he was a tracker, he'd told me last night, he told me because he swore i'd never get away again. he'd track me down where ever i went and he'd kill me...

* * *

i'd forgotten what the outside world looked like. the blue of the sky, the white of the clouds that rolled lazily across the sky, the bright yellow of the summer sun. what i wouldnt give to be able to see it one more time.

i'd been here with james for about 3 months now. locked in this dark, damp, windowless room. fed nothing but a piece of bread and butter a day, nothing to drink but a glass of water to last me a whole day. and yet i'd welcome this any day, when i thought of the reason i was here.

i knew it must be mid autumn by now. but i had no evidence to prove that, no sense of time passing. i only knew when each new day started when james came in, followed by victoria, and laurent. these were the only parts of the day that i hated. truely hated. each slap i had received, and every scratch from their razor sharp nails, was just another painful reminder of the memories i didnt want to think of. the heartbroken expression on jaspers face as james fled from the park with me slung over his shoulder. the memory of jasper flying into the tree from James' powerful blows...

he was he only reason i was still alive. even faced with the fact would never even see him again, i had to hope, if i didnt hope i wouldnt be to go on. i had to believe that i would see him once more before the end came for me.

i was disrupted from my thoughts, as the sound of keyes rattling in the lock filled the little one roomed building with noise.

how could they be back so soon. it was only a couple of hours ago since they came, wasnt it?

or was i so caught up in my thoughts i didnt even notice i'd slipped into sleep? no that could be it, because i hadnt had a dreamless sleep in months. every dream had starred hunting ruby-eyed vampires.

what had i done to deserve to be tortured twice in one day. wasnt it enough that i had to be stuck in this dilapidated old wooden cabin, completely on my own, and in the middle of a woods. no windows, just one small dark room, no heat, no escape...

"hello...? is somebody in there?" i knew as soon as they started to talk it wasnt james, and for that i was grateful.

"y-y-yes pl-please h-help m-me" i never realised before now that i had such a quite, croaky voice. it was too alien, and barely more than a whisper. i figured that since i hadnt really had much need to talk lately that was why.

i couldnt really believe that someone was going to help me, i was miles out into the deep forest nowhere near any trails. how could anyone have found this place, let alone hear me in here.

the door swung open, blinding me momentarily, from the dim light from outside. even though the sky was obscured with a thick cover of darkish grey clouds the dim evening light blinded me, i wasnt used to it anymore. i squinted my eyes against the glare.

"OH! look at you whats happened!" the stranger screeched at me. i only then thought about what i must look like. i was shivering, i was wrong about the season. it was mid winter not mid autumn. i was still wearing the same white, now slugde grey, jeans, black ballet flats, and black tank top, covered in dust, mud even ash. the artic wind swirled in and made me shiver uncontrollably.

she saw this and pulled a big back pack off her shoulders and pulled out a big furry blanket, which she thrust at me. i automatically wrapped it around me, cutting off most of the wind from getting to my body.

"Oh deary me. come on lets get you out of here and to the hospital lovey" she spoke to a man outside of my small shelter, and prison. i knew it should bother me that i was being talked about, but i just didnt have it in me to feel anything at all.

"Terry, get her please she looks really ill, we have to get to a hospital as soon as we can! i'll get the car started."

this dream was getting even stranger, get the car started, i was in the middle of the woods, nowhere near any woods, wasnt i? before i could make sense of anything else i was being picked up by the strange womens friend and carried outside.

even though i was still swaddled in the blanket. the wind whipped around my face, stinging my eyes. he only walked for about 5 minutes before i was being gentley laid into the car, i couldn't keep my eyes open much longer, it was so warm, and it felt so safe in the car. my eyes started to slip closed.

"thats right honey, you go to sleep, we'll have you to the hospital in no time, then they'll mend you"

that was the last thing i heard before i slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep...

* * *

i woke up feeling the most rested i had for a long time.

i couldnt make sense of the beeping i could hear though and it was really annoying me.

i was aware that there was someone holding my hand, but i didnt think nothing of it. it wasnt warm and gentle on mine like the one i yearned for.

there was a gentle tugging feeling in my arm. i let out a big sigh ready for what was coming, suprised when it didnt come straight away.

wearily, i wrenched my eyelids back. the bright white walls were a big shock to me, as i realised that i actually was out.

i saw the same lady next to me that had found me back in the woods. it wasnt long before i realised it was her holding my hand.

"how are you lovey, because you gave us a big scare you know. you've been unconscious for the last 4 days, they've had to feed you through a tube!"

"i got a sore throat and thats about it" my voice was a little croaky to back me up.

"oh good then, thats a relief. ah the nurse is here"

"how are then dear?"

"i'm feeling alright thankyou"

"oh good, now then deary whats your name"

"Alice, Alice Brandon"

"oh, well in that case we best follow the set procedures then. i'm sorry love but off you go now."

"w-w-why w-where am i-i g-g-going?"

"the asylum."

before she'd even spoken the question i knew the answer, of course my parents would want me to go back there at the first sign of trouble.

But i couldnt go back, back to that dark dingy cell of asylums, with electric treatments, i just couldnt. it would only be a too painful memory of the last few months...

**please, please, please review my story! and hope you like it aswell enjoy, hope to update soon.**


End file.
